Rosa azul
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: las mujeres son como las rosas: protegidas por espinas con su verdad mostrada en sus pétalos y su esencia mostrada en su néctar. Temari siempre pensó que nadie lograría pasar sus espinas, pero una pequeña avecilla logró hacerlo...


puede tomarse como la continuación de "oasis prohibido" aunque no hay mucha necesidad de leer esa historia para entender esta. _  
_

* * *

_Delicados y hermosos pétalos protegidos por las feroces espinas de sus tallos, eso es lo que somos. Algunas, poseen pétalos tan grandes que hacen que sus espinas queden ocultas de la vista mientras otras, como yo, usamos ese tallo espinoso para ocultar nuestra flor. Siempre ha sido así, nunca he permitido que alguien no deseado traspase la fortaleza espinosa que he creado alrededor de mis pétalos y por un tiempo que creí que las cosas permanecerían de esa manera... pero me equivoque._

_No recuerdo cuando comenzó, simplemente un día desperté para darme cuenta de que una pequeña avecilla, un para nada llamativo colibrí, era capaz de volar por entre mis defensas para quedarse mirándome. Era difícil entender esa situación, no se acercaba mas, no atacaba, no hacía nada... simplemente veía. Contemplaba el exótico color de la flor que representaba la verdad de mí ser antes de marcharse tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Era confuso como además la misma avecilla parecía enredarse con los tallos, como todos los que deseaban entrar a la fuerza aunque en su caso no era por su incapacidad para hacerlo sino como una especie de diversión. ¿Qué diversión encontraba iniciando una pelea contra mí? No le hallaba ninguna como tampoco la satisfacción que me provocaba derrotarlo y un sentimiento de falsa ira cuando me vencía._

_Durante un tiempo intenté oponer resistencia. Cuando se acercaba aumenta mis defensas creyendo apartarla solo para darme cuenta que de un momento a otro, cuando necesitaba de alguien que acariciara mis pétalos, entraba sin problemas para transmitirme con su oscura mirada un sentimiento de paz antes de marcharse. Paz que no deseaba que terminara nunca._

_Su presencia comenzó a volvérseme necesaria al saberlo a mi lado aunque al mismo tiempo me gustaba la no dependencia que tenía en los momentos en que no estaba cerca. ¿Confuso? quizás, pero lo que nacía en lo más profundo de estos azulados pétalos siempre había sido de esa manera. No había palabra capaz de describir ese sentimiento que invadía mi ser porque cualquier definición se quedaba corta y en medio de esa necesidad, de ese placer, le entregué a probar el sabor de mi néctar... Jamás olvidare su reacción._

_Pude ver miedo en sus ojos, miedo a lo desconocido, antes de irse volando lentamente como queriendo no hacerlo. No había necesidad de palabras para entender lo que pretendía, me arriesgué dándole lo más valioso que una flor puede entregar solo para descubrir que él no tenía intenciones de retribuirlo y no podía obligarlo. Para aquella avecilla mi presencia en su mundo era muy valiosa y su temeroso vuelo me indicaba su miedo a perderme por lo que enredando aun mas mis tallos oculté permanentemente mis pétalos en una búsqueda de recuperar la paz perdida hace un momento antes de regresar._

_Estaba sola, en el inmenso jardín que representa el mundo, en espera del momento para descubrir un poco el capullo que me envolvía y volver a enfrentarlo como lo que soy, sin resentimientos o dudas. Ya sabía que este podía ser el riesgo al entregar mi néctar: el rechazo y debía asumirlo con la madurez que eso implicaba. La única condición que se me había sido impuesta, y autoimpuesta, era entregarme solo a un ave que merezca y sepa apreciar lo que le daba. Fue un impulso lo que me tenía en esta situación y en medio de mis meditaciones escuche un débil aleteo._

_Aturdida observaba como mi colibrí se abría paso entre las espinas sin delicadezas, sin importarle las heridas que se pudiera provocar, únicamente para acertarte a mí y beber de mi ser. La suavidad de tus alas rozando mis pétalos mientras que la profundidad de tu pico tocaba lo más hondo de mi ser, probando una vez más mi néctar, antes de separarte solo unos milímetros algo temeroso de mi reacción. _

_No le permitiría escapar. Sellé cualquier posible salida para luego ir luego reduciendo la distancia que nos separaba y entregármele nuevamente a él._

_Mi avecilla, mi pequeño colibrí, mi Shikamaru, único ser que ha visto más allá de la superficie espinosa y que ha sabido apreciar el tesoro que custodiaban. Te enfrentaste a los peligros que implicaba llegar al lugar donde me había ocultado y me demostrarte tu determinación a quedarte conmigo. Eso es suficiente para mi, con anterioridad ya me habías dado pruebas más que suficientes para saber que eras el complemento de esta rosa azul y por esa razón, que algunos categorizan como amor, puedes jurar que mis espinas ya no solo protegerán mis pétalos sino también a ti… y aquello que nazca de nuestra unión. _


End file.
